narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomoko Higure
Tomoko Higure (日暮れ智子, Higure Tomoko) is a former jōnin-level kunoichi from Ōkamigakure. She was also the leader of Team Airin, during first part, which consits of: Airin Uchimoto, Maya Uchida, Daisuke Hashimoto and Miyuki Yukiguchi. Years after the the Fourth Shinobi World War, she becomes a Academy teacher. Background Not much is known about Tomoko's history, because she became an orphan, at a very young age, along with her orlder brother Kohaku Higure. She lived, together with Kohaku, at Ōkamigakure's Orphanage for a few years, during which she attended the Academy and eventually graduated it, that in the end to be promoted at the rank of chūnin. She became a jōnin before the start of the series. At a certain point, in her teens, during a mission she met for the first Orochimaru, who saw her potential and experimented on her an early version of the Cursed Seal of Earth. Even, she was loyal to him and developed a crush on him, Tomoko did not agree with his ideas and his human experimentations. Later the kunoichi was put as a warden in the Northern Hideout, in order to keep the experiments in check. It is unknown how the kunoichi managed to escape, but she returned back in her home village, after a few years of absence. Tomoko was welcomed with opened arms by her elder brother and ultimately promised that she would never leave the village again. After few months, Tomoko was named, by the Fifth Urufukage, sensei of Team 121, consisting of Airin Uchimoto, Maya Uchida and Daisuke Hashimoto. Like her pupils, the woman agreed that the team should be named after the younger member. Personality Tomoko, from an early age – because of her parents’ deaths – is an extremely independent person, as her older brother. She does not want to be pinned down by anyone or any rules, but to some extent the kunoichi respects the most important of them. She has the ability to react instantly to critical situations, and as a result, she has a very nervous temperament. For example, when Tomoko’s team do something silly, not suitable for a mission , she starts yelling at them to appease. Because of this, she received the nickname of''' "Rattlesnake"', from Daisuke, at which, of course, she reacted badly. However, she cares a lot for them and she does not want that something bad to happen to them. She is also a superficial woman, she judges a person by the way he or she treats her, and sometimes she has wrong impressions of them, like when she met for the first time her team. She thought that they are good and obedient children, but she was immediately convinced of the contrary. Tomoko usually wants her team to think that she is always calm and doing wonderfully, but sometimes she can not control herself not to scold them. The kunoichi is clever with words, she is intelligent and very adaptable to every situation and every person. She is very curious and she always wants to know everything what happens around her. Therefore, she accepted Orochimaru’s invitation to join him; however, Tomoko disagreed with his intentions and experiments, after she discovered them. Towards her brother, she is a very loving person and cares a lot for him. When Tomoko returned back home from Otogakure, she sincerely apologised to Kohaku for the fact that she left without a word and that she made him to be worried about her. A more profound love the woman has for Takehiko, whom she confesses the majority of her problems and sorrows. Appearance Tomoko is a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build. She has mostly long, black, shoulder-lenght untamed hair and black pupiless eyes. As a child, during her genin and chūnin periods, Tomoko had short black hair. She wore a short, pinkish blouse over a pistachio jumpsuit. At her waist, the kunoichi had a light brown pocket in which she kept her tools, such as shuriken and kunai, as well as bangade roles. As footwear, Tomoko wore pistachio middle-lenght socks and standard gray Ōkamigakure sandals with metal tip. As Orochimaru's subordinate the kunoichi wore a pistachio sweater and pants, under a gray dress with Otogakure's symbol on it. She also wore high heeled, black shoes and a light red beaded bracelet on her left wrist. Her Cursed Seal of Earth is applied at the base of her throat, where it is a circular pattern of three curved lines. When the first level is activated, the seal expands and lines spread all over Tomoko's body in spiral lines. In her second state her skin turns very pale, greenish on the extremities and her eyes turn yellow. The kunoichi's hair grows longer and turns in snakes. After returning in her birth village, ie in Part I and Part II, Tomoko wore a pistachio sweater with big, rolled up sleeves, tied at her waist with a white belt. Under her gray skirt, this time with Ōkamigakure's symbol on it, the woman had her thighs wrapped in bandages. She wore a pocket with tools at her back and also the light red bracelet and the high heeled, black shoes. Several years later, after becoming an Academy teacher, the colors of her outfit did not change at all, she wears a long gray, short sleeved dress, on which it is designed her birth village symbol, over a long sleeved, pistachio blouse. Her hair is spiky and shorter now and is tied, on the right side, with a small black clip, in order to not get in her eyes. She is not wearing her bracelet anymore and her sandals have low heels, similar to those she wore in her childhood. Tomoko also developed minor wrinkles at her corner of her mouth and at the base of her nose. During high-ranked missions she wore the village standard attire, the black jumpsuit and the purple jacket, as well as the red bandana with the village symbol. While she was in hospital, she wore a simple white kimono tied with a black obi at her wasit and as footwear: wooden sandals. Abilities As a chūnin, Tomoko's talent as a ninja was presumably high, as shown from Orochimaru's interest in her. Under the sannin's supervision she became a powerful fighter as the Fifth Urufukage observed. This is why she was promoted to the next rank and was made the sensei of team 121. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation In the anime, the kunoichi shown that she can use Fire Release techniques, such as the Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet or the Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, meanwhile in the manga, it is shown that she can use earth shadow clones. Snake Techniques Tomoko, under Orochimaru's trainings, learnt several forbidden and snake techniques, such as the murder-suicide attack technique. The kunoichi also can summon snakes to use them to inflict multiple poisonous wounds on the victim's body or hold it in place. By increasing the amount of snakes summoned with the Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, the diversity of her attack is increased. Using this technique, Tomoko can intimidated, divert or capture the enemy in a cooperative attack, without giving them time to react. In most cases, she used the technique to catch her students from doing things that would compromise their missions. The woman can also use the snake clones to enter areas that they are difficult to access. She can manipulate a snake's actions or to morph into one herself or clone. Cursed Seal Like many others of Orochimaru's followers and lab mice, Tomoko was among the firsts to received a cursed seal, which grants her reasonable power. She bears an initial form of the Seal of Earth. When in her Level 2 form, Tomoko's appearance is similar to that of Medusa. Her fighting style is more faster after entering her Level 2 state and her skin becames more resistant at cuts and other types of attacks. Stats Part I Chūnin Exam Arc In the first episode of the Chūnin Exams arc, Tomoko accompanied her students who were visiting different shops and traditional inns in Konoha. After her pupils entered the first phase, the woman wished that they will not boot, because of Airin's volcanic behavior. She had a nice surpise seeing them passing the second phase. During the second phase, Tomoko received a message, by a hawk, from the Fifth Urufukage. After reading the message, she was relieved that they would return home quickly. In the preliminary matches, the kunoichi welcomed her three students and told them that the examination for them was over. However, at Airin's request of remaining to assist the rest of the exam, Tomoko responds affirmatively with a fake smile on her lips. During the preliminary rounds, she felt Orochimaru's presence and much of the exam she kept an eye on him, feeling something unpleasant about his attending there. Invasion of Konoha Arc A month later, when the invasion of Konoha began, it is unknown were Tomoko was at that moment, but after the end of the invasion, she left Konohagakure and returned to her home village alongside her pupils. During timeskip During timeskip, Tomoko started training Airin in genjutsu, but on a S-rank mission, Tomoko had an accident in which she was seriously injured. After she was hospitalized, she was visited several times by her former team and accepted every gift they brought her. Also, while the kunoichi was in hospital, she met her actual lover: Takehiko - a medical-nin of Ōkamigakure - from whom she found out that she could not be a ninja anymore. After hospital discharge, the woman dated Takehiko several time, for whom she developed a profund love and care. Tomoko also had an one-night standing with him, which resulted in an unexpected pregnancy, which lasted only two months. She was very upset because she lost the pregnancy and remained barren. Part II Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Arc Visiting Midoriko Neko and her husband, Tomoko learnt that her former team went on the battlefield. At first she thought it was a poor joke, but soon she realized the contrary. She started to yell that she would go on the front in order to stop her imbecile students from going to death. She was stopped from doing this by Midoriko, who told her that they would be just fine. After calming herself, she asked all the details of how that happened, receiving the neccesary information from Tadashi Uchimoto. Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Arc Later, when Madara Uchiha finally succeeded with the activation of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, much like the rest of the world, Tomoko fell under the genjutsu's power. Inside the genjutsu, she dreamed of having a family with Takehiko and giving birth to a little baby boy. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Arc After Naruto Uzumaki was able to defeat and reform Sasuke Uchiha, Tomoko and everyone else were released from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. She would eventually be stopped, again by Midoriko and Lenalee, from punching Airin, Maya and Daisuke. Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie ''Main article: The Last: Naruto the Movie Tomoko makes and appearance in the movie. Epilogue Many years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Tomoko would become a Academy teacher and would live together with her lover, Takehiko, in his house. She wants to share him, her idea of adopting a child. Movie Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel Tomoko along with her team are sent by the Urufukage to steal the Book of Gelel, but they failed. Naruto 6: Road to Ninja In this movie Tomoko was still the sensei of team 121. Her personality and her appearance were totally different. As personality, the kunoichi was a very calm and quiet individual and approved her pupils wrong or good decisions. She also tended to flirt with every good-looking man she met. Her appearance was extremely contrasting; on the one hand she had a large décolletage, on the other hand she was fully dressed. Tomoko wore a large pistachio kimono like blouse with long sleeves and large gray seams. The blouse was tied with a pinkish obi and under them she had a black mesh shirt. The kunoichi also had a gray skirt over a pair of black pants and as footwear: a pair of high-heeled ninja gray boots. Her hair was long compared to which she has and wore a shade of red lipstick, while her eyes were accented with a slight shade of black khol. She could be seen alongside her pupils: Ai, Rin and Daisuke, while receiving a prisoner Maya, from from Konohagakure's Torture and Interrogation Force, in order to imprison her in Ōkamigakure's prison. Trivia *''"Tomoko"'' literally means "wise child" (智子) and "Higure" means "twilight" ''(日暮れ). *Tomoko is still thinking whether or not to adopt a child. *Her sensei career was one of the shortest. *According to the databook: #Tomoko's hobby is reading old or rare books. #She wishes to fight Orochimaru. #The kunoichi's favourite foods are katsudon and nanbanzuke, while her least favourite type of food was: unagi. #Tomoko's catch phrase is: ''"Calm down yourself!" ''(自分を落ち着け!, ''Jibun o ochitsuke!). #She had completed 320 official missions in total: 100 D-rank, 120 C-rank, 50 B-rank, 45 A-rank, 5 S-rank. Quotes *(To Kohaku) "You are my brother, so I will take care of you as well." *(About Orochimaru's experiments) "I am sorry Orochimaru-sama, but I can not follow you anymore!" *(To Kohaku after returning in the village) "I am so sorry that I betrayed the village and you! I really missed you and the other. I am ready to accept any punishment I receive." *(To Tadashi Uchimoto after accepting the leadership) "Yes Urufukage-sama! I will take full responsability on the team and I will take care of its members." *(To her team) "Calm down yourself! You will compromise the entire mission!" *(To Midoriko Uchimoto) "You are joking right?..Right?" *(To Midoriko after figuring out that it was not a joke) "Kyaaaa! Those idiots are going to die!! I have to save them!!" Reference Tomoko Higure is an OC created for the Naruto RPC Universe by http://mayamyneko23.deviantart.com/ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Ōkamigakure Category:Otogakure Category:Jōnin Category:Academy Teacher Category:FINAL